Heaven Out Of Hell
by MarvelPietro
Summary: During a brawl of drunken Superheroes, Rogue stumbles upon the juicy discovery that Quicksilver isn't hurt by her touch anymore. This has Rogue considering Pietro as her match. Avengers and X-men
1. That Night

**=.=.=.=.=.=.**

**Chapter One: Our Little Secret**

Rogue sits in the small wooden cabin of a town with a name she couldn't began to pronounce. Her fingers tapping nervously on the small coffee table as she recalls the madness of this past few weeks. Everything had happened so fast. She laughs; of course it would with him around. He was the definition of speed and she scolds herself for forgetting that.

Crossing her legs as she reaches for the cold drink that he had poured for her, Rogue smiles to herself. Tonight will bring her all that she has craved for so long. And it was all thanks to that little brawl between the X-men and the Avengers a few weeks ago.

=.=.=.=.=.=

**Weeks ago:**

Tony Stark took to buying a massive nightclub for his fellow heroes to celebrate their recent defeat of the big bad Loki. Everyone came for the open bar, from Ant-man to Wolverine. The heroes left their uniforms home while bringing an extra ounce of charm and flirtation to the dance floor. Rouge hadn't planned on coming, but Storm insisted.

"It would be fun!" Storm had said.

"Not for me." Rogue replied.

As soon as they arrived Storm took to spotting her prey for the night. Dancing circles around the ever clueless Hercules, the white haired woman made a point of keeping other women at arm's length. Sadly, Rogue was included on the list of other women.

The Southern beauty marched herself to the V.I.P. lounge where not a soul sat. Everybody was occupied with another person near the bar. Flirting, exchanging numbers and scandalously rubbing against each other in the name of dancing. Free flowing drinks were a sure sign of bad choices to come. Within seconds, the bad choices arrived when Nightcrawler's hand landed on the behind of a terribly drunk Black Widow. The upscale Nightclub began to resemble a Southern bar fight on any given Friday night, the second the brawl started. This was more to Rogue's liking as she got to her feet when punches flew.

The southern belle slipped off her gloves and hooked them into her belt before moving to the dance floor. She ached for skin to skin contact but knew no one in their right mind would dare touch her. This fight between the two heroic teams allowed her the opportunity to do as she pleased. She giggled as her fingers grazed Iron Man's forehead, to which he fell to the ground. Next was Beast, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Spiderman, Nightcrawler, The Scarlet Witch and then Rogue's wrist was grabbed. In utter shock she turned to the person who dared stop her parade. First she smirked as Quicksilver was starting to react to the Southerner's touch. His grip was on the exposed flesh of her wrist. A menacing look on his features, apparently he hadn't liked her going about touching everyone with her infamous hands. She was a patient woman this would only take a second or two before he landed on the floor, like his colleagues.

His gaze was set on hers when he soon returned her smirk with one of his own. A strand of his white hair covered his right eye as he pulled the bewildered beauty closer. His lips pressed a kiss to her cheek before whispering to her,

"X-man, it appears you're not off limits to this Avenger." Pietro chuckled lightly then vanished from her sight.

That night Rogue wiggled into her bed to dream of pleasurable encounters she'd long thought impossible. She once hope that her and Remy might make love, though knew that wasn't a possibility with her absorbing touch.

Sliding her digits down her neck and over her breasts Rogue dreamed like she had before, but now the man that she imagined on top of her feminine figure had white hair and a flare for upsetting others.

She'd drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and an ache in her body for a man she'd never considered before.

Please Review~


	2. The Avengers

p style="text-align: center;"strongThe Avengers/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p align="left" The next day Rogue wakes with the sun and gets into her Daisy dukes and cowboy boots. She settles for a loose fitting t-shirt as she starts on phase two, by styling her hair. The cheerful gal hunts for the prettiest shade of red for her plum lips. She practices her flirtatious stares then makes her way down stairs. She decides on flying to her destination.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"The sassy Southerner arrives at The Avengers' tower to witness the team in their modern kitchen. Tony yawns, Wanda sips her tea as Captain America stands besides Logan who looks agitated as ever. They are explaining some matter to Steve when Rogue announces her presence with a loud,p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Hey boys!"p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"Praises are sent her way for her Daisy dukes from Tony while Logan metal claws pop up to threaten the sleepy charmer. Tony then clears his throat.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Sweetheart, did you get lost on your way to Xavier's?"p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Nope! I'm here with a purpose!" Rogue replies.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Which is?" Logan chimes in.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""I'm here to speak to an Avenger" She answers.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"The stillness that follows is unnerving. Tony drops his bagel, Logan eyes pop open and Wanda pokes Steve in the arm. The patriotic Steve Rogers marches to Rogue and places a hand on his chest.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""I'm your man. If you need to speak to an Avenger about the misbehavior of late last night, then I am here to soothe out any discomfort they caused you. If writing a complaint is what you had in mind, then I know you are well in your rights to do so from the little information I've gathered." He glares at Tony then returns a caring smile to Rogue.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"Rogue suppresses a laugh. Poor Steve. He wasn't at the nightclub yet he still feels responsible.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""That's not it at all. I promise you last night was a blast."p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Forgive me Rogue. I have to ask what are you doing here?" Wanda speaks in her delicate voice that makes Rogue's voice sound harsh in comparison.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Well, you see. Um. Oh! I needed to talk to Quicksilver about his time with the Brotherhood." Rogue mentally high fives herself for that quick thinking.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"Wanda tilts her head to the side.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""You want to talk to Pietro about his time with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?" Wanda asks.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Yes." Rogue answers while nodding.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""I'm sure I could be of help to you. My brother and I, had been there at the same time."p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"Rogue jaw drops. How had she forgotten such an obvious detail? Snapping her jaw shut she bites her lip.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""That's right! What a dumdum I am to forget that important part of history.." Rogue peers deep into space as she speaks more to herself than the others.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Do you wish me to pager him?" Steve's voice perces through her thoughts.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""I'd appreciate that!" Rogue sounds back to her cheerful self.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Did Speedster touch you last night? If he did I'll.." Wolverine says as his sharp claws are out.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"Rogue sighs with delight as she recalls that chaste kiss on her cheek.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"Rogue mindlessly nods. In response Wolverine kicks his chair and vows to strangle that Road Runner's neck for hurting an X-man.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""NO NO NO! YOU MISUNDERSTNAD! I nodded by mistake, honestly he hadn't touched me." Rogue shrugs, "He couldn't touch me if I wanted him to. No one can touch me." She fiddles with her yellow gloves.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"The atmosphere goes somber. The Scarlet Witch moves to comfort the woman before her.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Don't! It's alright. I'll just make my way back to Xavier's." Turning, Rogue escapes the peering set of eyes.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"Walking with her shoulder slouched and her gaze on the concrete, Rogue gets the wind-knocked out of her when she collides with something- -a moving car? No, it feels like a firm body not a vehicle that came at her with such a force.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""HEY!" She shouts as she hits the ground.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""I wasn't even running! You're lucky! If I had been running instead of speed walking you'd have a gap of me through y-." He pauses when he takes notice of her. "It's you."p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""Pietro! I've been dreaming- - -I mean thinking about you" She hopes he hadn't caught her slip.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"Pietro smirks mischievously, he is fast of course he would catch her unintentional little confession.p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left""X-man, have you any knowledge about the Freudian slip? "p  
>p align="left"-p  
>p align="left" p  
>p align="left"strongPlease Review!strong/p 


	3. Do You Want To Touch Me?

**Do You Want To Touch Me?**

Rogue summons some courage as she makes her way to Pietro's home. Two days ago when she crashed into the speedster, she had invited him out for dinner. He declined on the spot. Later that night he had contacted her to inform her that she was welcome to come over on Monday. She was ecstatic but he made a point of telling her,

"10 p.m. or later. Not a second earlier!"

The young woman considers the time and waits outside Pietro's modest New York home. Darn it, she was five minutes too early. Rogue figures she would have to wait outside in the cold. She curses her choice of attire. The green mini dress flatters her body and gives a hint of her cleavage, but in the cold weather of November it only added to her misery.

Crossing her arms she leans against the wall that faced the speedster's front door. Resting her eyes she manages to smile at the idea of a real relationship. If she plays her cards right Pietro could be the one to hold her on such chilly nights, or better yet make love to her in the name of keeping warm. She bites her lower lip as she plays with her necklace.

She'd asked around about the Avenger and she'd liked what she heard. Pietro's ex-wife Crystal, had once shared with Jean and Storm that she couldn't imagine replacing Pietro with another man. According to Crystal, Pietro was such an amazing lover. In the end the inhuman cheated on him far too many times and he had his downfalls. Those events led to their separation and divorce a few years back.

The front door clicks open and Pietro appears with a black garbage bag in his left hand.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't we plan a date, Sugah?"

"I'm aware of what we had planned. I just didn't expect you to show up."

Rogue couldn't believe her eyes, Pietro Maximoff was caught off guard. She relished the thought that she had done that to him.

He looks her over and grins.

"Wait, why didn't you knock when you arrived? Never mind. Please come in. I'll just be quick with this." He holds up the garbage bag.

A gush of wind passes her as she enters the lovely home. It was sparkling clean and the walls were covered with European masterpieces. The outstanding amount of classical paintings surprised Rogue.

The ever masterful Quicksilver, rushes to set a romantic dinner table with flickering candle lights and a sensational meal for two. He wore tailored grey trousers, and a blue button down shirt that brought out the ocean blue of his eyes. He treated Rogue like she was a guest of honor. Pulling her chair out for her, pouring her choice of wine and lastly he smiled at her.

The reclusive Maximoff has a reputation for his snarls more than his smiles. Is it any surprise the southern gal found herself smitten? They move on to the balcony to discuss matters.

"So I take it your powers have allowed you to exercise physical contact, with others now." Pietro says as he twirls the wine in his glass.

Rogue shakes her head left to right.

"No? But what about- -"

"It's only you Pietro. You're the only one that can lay a hand on me." She smiles, removing her yellow gloves.

"Did you test it out with others?" He asks.

"I had. It had them kissing the ground." She giggles sweetly.

"Hm. Do you want to touch me?" Pietro sounds playful.

Her eyes brighten and she nods. "Could I?"

"Go right ahead." He replies before putting his glass down on the turquoise table.

Rogue takes a step forward closing the distance between them. Her hand moves painfully slow to her date's right cheek. When her fingertips make contact with his skin she gasps softly. It works, she could touch him! It wasn't a one time thing.

Pietro takes it a step further by placing his hand on hers. The most bashful expression appears on her features. The palm of her hand is resting fully on the speedster's cheek, while his hand caresses hers.

Moments later he kisses her knuckles. She responds by trying to pull her hand away, due to habit . He's too quick for her and doesn't let her. They exchange tender glances before Pietro presses himself against the petite southerner. Rogue feels her body mold itself to the masculine torso of the silver haired man. Her arms reach up to wrap around the back of his neck. He leans down to place a kiss on her eager lips. His tongue flicks against her swollen lips. She parts them for his tongue to dance against hers.

The kiss took on a life of its own. Passionate, sweet, smoldering and exactly what Rogue needs. A throaty moan escapes her.

Rogue's bare hands travel down Pietro's neck to his chest. She works her swift fingers to unbutton his designer clothing. Pushing the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders she breaks the kiss to smirk at him.

"Rogue, we can't." Pietro doesn't sound convincing.

"Oh but we can, Sugah." Rogue's hands slides down Pitero's bare chest while she places wet kisses along his neck.

"You don't understand. We can't because-"

"Is this what you do after 10 p.m.?" A soft voice asks.

Rogue snaps her attention to the intruder. She finds a little blond haired girl of 10 or 11 years of age, with a bunny rabbit in her grasp and a smile on her face.

"Um. Who is she Pietro?" Rogue looks agitated.

"Rogue, this is my daughter Luna. Luna, this is Rogue." He answers, his shirt back on him and he looks perfectly put together.

Rogue hair is a mess and she bets her lipstick is smeared from Pietro's hot kisses.

"You're an x-man, aren't you?!" Luna looks amused.

"Yes, I am. I was just about to leave. So you can head off to bed." Rogue appears embarrassed.

"Oh please don't go! My dad is a nice guy, I swear!" The little girl protests.

"I know he is. He is an Avenger, ain't he?" Rogue kneels down to face the child.

Luna beams and rushes to embrace Rogue in her small arms.

"I like her Daddy! Marry her, okay?"

Pietro is speechless and Rogue's body goes rigid. Great…Just great.

***Please Review. **


	4. Quicksilver

**Quicksilver **

Quicksilver runs between evil henchmen without a drop of effort. He manages to enter the securely concealed building, on 's private island to aid his fellow Avengers. The enemy's property is Quicksilver's playground, maneuvering gracefully amidst bullets grazing past him. He carries Captain America to safety, while Falcon and Iron Man follow with help from their heroic uniforms.

Pietro single handedly succeeds in returning his teammates from the clutches of the sinister . Steve gives Quicksilver a well done pat on the back, as Wanda gushes over her twin's bravery. Hawkeye looks far from impressed; whereas Iron Man studies Pietro with a curious gaze.

"Speedy, what's changed in you?" Tony asks.

To which, Pietro arches his right eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean, tin man?" Pietro responds harshly.

"That's a Wizard of Oz reference!" Steve looks proud of himself as he speaks.

Tony coughs, "Loser"

Pietro merely slides the palm of his hand over his face.

"Come to mention it Tony is right. Something's different about you, Quicksilver." Falcon says as he strokes his chin..

Pietro scoffs at the younger man's comment. He hadn't a clue what everyone was going on about. He echoes to himself that they were mistaken, because not a single thing changed in his life. Na da, nothing. Zero change. _Unless_ he considers his late night rendezvous with a certain attractive southerner. The past few nights included passionate make out sessions and innocent cuddling afterwards. Between Rogue and Pietro neither minded the emphasis on kisses opposed to talking.

Truthfully, Pietro had began to feel appreciated once more in the company of a woman. Rogue, constantly surprised the speedster when she'd arrive every night uninvited to his home. She was a goldmine with her kind heart, sweet nature and stunning looks. He smirks, her perfect body added to her appeal.

They planned on keeping their meetings a secret. The X-men weren't known to be understanding of Pietro. They constantly believed he was up to no good. If The Avengers found out on the other hand, then they'd probably interfere so much in the relationship that they'd end up destroying it. The couple acknowledged that their teams were better off left in the dark.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon, when Quicksilver made his way to the drop off site. His ex-wife had selected an abandoned building to be the location for the exchange. Pietro agreed to return Luna to the Inhumans today. The concept of parting from his daughter whenever the mood suited Crystal, hurted the mutant but he was grateful to get any time with the wonderful child. Prior to being whisked away from her father, the bright child reminds him that dating Rogue suits him.

Luna approved of the southern gal and decided to reenforce in her father what he already knew about himself.

"You're old fashioned. You married Mom a few weeks after dating her."

"Yes, and look how that marriage turned out." He mentions with a false smile.

Luna laughs softly from the comment. Pietro moves in for a hug from the princess that was of his flesh and blood. The girl nestles her face close to her father's ear to whisper,

"You've been seeing Rogue for three weeks, Dad."

Pietro brow creases as he considers what Luna has whispered. Has it been weeks? It felt like a handful of days at most. He smiles, time does fly when you're having fun. He wasn't blind to the hints his daughter had placed on every counter top and in every drawer of his home. Luna wanted Pietro to marry the sassy woman, she liked her.

The pint size Maximoff has been on a mission from her own accord to get her dad in a stable relationship. Two years and two months ago Crystal married Ronan. That was the spark that sent Luna on her quest. The idea that Luna loved her father so much, that she didn't wish to see him alone made him feel blessed.

Pietro elected to go out for a run, upon hearing that the majority of the x-men stationed themselves in Italy for an undisclosed speedster surpassed the main gates and staircases of Xavier's school for the gifted youth, in search of the one X-man in attendance. He starts repeatedly knocking on Rogue's bedroom door. The startled beauty opens her mahogany doors to see the handsome face of her current crush. She leaps up in joy to smother him with kisses and affection. At first he stands still, then chuckles as she kisses him eagerly, happily and passionately. He carries her in his arms, not sparing a glance at what she wore.

Rogue wears a light blue tank top with matching shorts. Such attire usually requires her to change, the risk of someone touching her skin and getting hurt is large. However Quicksilver is probably the only person she'd allow near her while dressed like that. She couldn't hurt him with her touch. Suddenly a thought festers itself in her mind, it now made her a sobbing mess.

"What is it?" He questions the sudden change in mood.

"Nothing." She wipes her eyes while trying to look away.

Gently he sets her down on the edge of her bed. He hesitates to join her on the mattress, but she pats the empty space next to her. He sits and reaches out to tenderly lift her chin.

"Did- did i somehow hurt you?" Pietro finds himself asking of Rogue. The irony was not lost on them.

"No! Never." Rogue's teary eyes flow, though she tries to stop herself.

The pressure on the bed's mattress shifts, Rogue wonders if he's about to ask her to stay the night. Isn't that essentially what men want, sex? It wasn't that Rogue didn't desire Pietro, it was merely that she felt nervous.

With Luna constantly lurking in the hallways of Pietro's home the couple never exceeded kissing and hugging. Worry rises within her, was Rogue ready?

In a matter of seconds she gasps in surprise to find her face pressed to the speedster's clothed chest as he strokes the back of her head. At times he runs his fingers through her locks. Rogue eyes dry and a genuine smile seeps through. For the first time it occurs to Rogue that Pietro Maximoff, was a caring sort of guy. She relaxes in his embrace as her nostrils fill with his scent.

"What made you cry?" He whispers to the woman in his arms.

"The thought that you're it. If I lose you, if this doesn't work out between us and you walk away. I'd be alone and crushed." She confesses.

"You're scared." He says.

"Terrified is more like it." She clarifies.

"What do you need from me?" Pietro asks as he nuzzles his nose into her hair.

Rogue whispers, "Promise me you'll stay."

"I can promise you the moon and back. But promises are easy to make, they're simply words."

Jolting out of his arms she demands, "Then give me proof you won't run off."

Pietro glances at the fiery woman. She knew of what others told her of men, of her experiences with rejections. Rogue needed reassurance more than anyone he had ever met.

Moving to pursue the southerner across the room where she now stands, only to stop two steps away from her. They partook in an unintentional staring match.

"We don't love each other...Yet." He breaks the minutes of silence with that.

"I-I-I know."

"I'm it for you? You think you'll have to settle for me?" His voice shows pain while he tries to fake a smile.

"Being with you isn't settling Pietro."

"But Crystal couldn't stand bein-"

"I'm NOT Crystal." She cuts him off.

"Tell me what you need from me, Rogue." He speaks to her with such tenderness it melts her heart.

Closing the distance between them she intertwines of her fingers with his. She peers into his icy blue eyes and grins.

"Be mine." She says.

"We're already dating." He points out.

Leaning in he presses his lips to hers. The kiss is deliciously slow, though the kiss like all good things must end. They part with pink cheeks and their hearts race. The king of impulse, Quicksilver glances at the beauty before him and casually announces,

"Let's get married."

"What? Pietro we can't the others will find out."

"You wanted proof I won't run off. Giving you my last name and making you a part of my life is proof enough."

"I want to accept, I do, but the X-men Pietro! We won't be able to hide a marriage certificate!"

Pietro smirks, "Leave that detail to me. On a far more important note, did I hear you say you accept?"

He wore a grand smile that softened his usually stoney features, she couldn't resist him and answered with a confident, "Yes!"

He rushes to her and showers her with kisses. She giggles and pushes at his chest playfully.

"Slow down,Sugah. We have to wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"First off our wedding night." She practically purrs, "Secondly, Luna's return to earth. She won't forgive us if we got married without her."

"You're right! Luna is a slightly stubborn girl."

"I wonder where she gets it from." Rogue says mischievously.

"Are you implying I'm stubborn?" Pietro speaks in a serious tone.

Rogue laughs full heartedly. "How did I get this lucky? A european stallion for a fiance and the cutest princess as my future flower girl."

Pietro's chest puffed up with pride at the comment. Rogue didn't know which part had made the Avenger more proud.

This was going to be one hell of an adventure.

-**  
><strong>Hello my lovely readers =) Please do review! I've been updating on a daily basis, if not faster.


	5. Chasing The Daylight

**Chasing The Daylight**

The X-men battle sentinels amidst crowds of children at a private museum. Hoards of journalist are standing at a safe distance, while reporting the madness. Wolverine bounces off one marble wall only to land on a Grecian masterpiece before slicing into the robots. Angel crashes into the windows to swoop into the building; he saves little girls with braids in their hair. Cyclops uses his laser beams to take on the destructive metal men. Rogue moves to guide the ten year old kids to safety. A boy with a blue shirt calls out for help. Another ambush of mutant hating robots arrive.

Rogue witnesses the distress on the boy's face and flies to save him. The Southerner makes sure to avoid the shards of glass and the pesky blasts of laser from Cyclops.

"Hey! Watch it, I'm flying here!" She shouts.

Turning back to locate the boy she finds him in Angel's arms, safely leaving the destruction.

"Well, I'm late to that party." She says to herself.

A bone crushing, tight grip encircles her waist as she squirms to break free. The robot studies his prey closely before repeating:

"Mutant identified. Mutant identified. Exterminate."

"Oh no you don't!" Rogue yells.

The current operating sentinel charges up to its full energy capacity, readying itself to fire; when suddenly a burst of change happens.

Rogue's head throbs while her body aches. She finds herself in a close embrace. The world around her is dust particles, moving about her in a forceful speed. Is a dust storm upon her? Could this be Storm's doing? That lady has a way of dealing with the weather. Rogue considers her surroundings but can't figure it out. Strands of her auburn hair obscures her view and her heart skips a beat when she hears a familiar laugh.

"Thought I'd pick you up from work." Pietro announces.

"I should be telling you off for that!" Rogue replies.

"If you're considering telling me anything, let it be a thank you." He is quick to answer.

"Don't you try and be cute about this abduction, Mister!" She scolds and he pauses in his tracks.

"Abduction?! I saved your life!" Pietro spits the words out.

"That ain't how the X-men gonna see it, baby." She reminds him.

"Who cares about those unprofessional savages! Cyclops almost hit you twice if I hadn't- -" Pietro seals his lips before he reaches the end of that sentence.

"Hadn't what? Run over his toes? " She pushes Pietro away and lands on her feet amongst grains of sand.

"So I might have blurred his surroundings with my speed, but he was aiming straight at you!" Quicksilver defends himself.

" Don't ya get it? You interfered."

"I interfered to stop you from gaining an injury! How is that a bad thing?" He clutches his fists at his sides.

"I don't need ya! I don't need no damn hero! " She shouts, then embarks on a journey into the unknown land.

In a matter of seconds Rogue finds her arms restraining against some force, while the scent of men's cologne fills her nostrils.

"What the hell?" She squeaks.

The sight in her direct line of vision almost breaks her heart. Pietro's muscular arms are squeezing her close, with his head nestled between the side of Rogue's neck and her shoulder. That space where her collar bone resides happens to be the area she loved Pietro's kisses the most. Whenever that part of her exposes any glimpses of flesh; the speedster would attack her with the sweetest of kisses and love bites. Though now he brushes his cheek against that curve of her neck, with streaks of his salty tears falling down to his jawline.

"I'mOverprotective, IKnow. EveryoneTellsMe. " He pauses to slow down his speech. "I'll try to steady my hand from catching you when you fall but don't expect me to stand still when you're tumbling down, inches away from colliding with the ground."

"Pietro. . .I.. " Rogue begins, only to stop mid speech.

"Don't need me. Yes, I heard but you can't fault me for caring about you. Rouggie. " His voice displays a tender tone.

"I didn't mean it literarily. " She tells him before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Shifting her attention to the odd environment around her, she asks:

"Pietro, where are we?"

"Egypt." He gives her a wide grin.

"Apocalypse's egypt? Where evil waits to pop out of the sands of time?" She says with a tilt of her head.

Pietro in his usual manner raises a brow and takes to starring at his fiancée.

"Honestly, must everything come back to an X-men villain with you?" He responds, then runs his fingers through his hair. "This is Egypt where pyramids, camels, constant tans and belly dancers reside." He crosses his arms .

The scolding look on Quicksilver's face telling Rogue she must know better, than lumping a villain with a whole country is hilariously adorable. Rogue giggles only lay on her back and continue her joyous moment in the soft sand.

"Have you gone mad? Is this you going mad?" Quicksilver questions the laughing woman, as she turns from one side to the other in the sand; with her hand clutching her abdomen from the laughter.

"I'm not going mad, Sugah." She coughs after speaking, a surge of reality strikes her. She pauses then continues by saying: "I don't wanna go back."

"And by back; you mean to the museum?"

"No, back to the team. I don't want to go back to the X-men. Scott treats me like a child and Wolverine told everybody about my visit to the Avengers. Jean worries I'll go back to my old ways under Mystique." She huffs, "They view me as a burden more than a teammate. They expect me to be some turncoat cause I started out with the bad guys, but I was a kid then, y'know?"

Rogue gazes back at Pietro, expecting the same reassurance that Kitty Pryde or Storm, would tell her. That the X-men love her or that she isn't being fair to them by saying such a statement.

Pietro didn't say a word; he merely moves to sit besides her in the warm sand. His blue eyes set on the sun. The bright sun appears to slide down, lowering itself between two golden mountains of sand.

"Pietro?"

"IThinkYou'reRight." He murmurs under his breath.

"Um..What? " She asks.

"I said I think you're right. If your team can't see your lapse in judgement to trust Mystique was just a foolish choice of your youth, not your true nature….If they can't comprehend that the past should be kept in the past then screw them. " He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you agreeing with me?" She says with a toothy grin.

"Yeah. Wanda and I, are constantly looked down upon by Scott Summers and Angel for our past sins. We joined Magneto for a brief minute in time, yet still we - - mostly me- can't shake off the villain label." He sighs, resting his head onto Rogue's lap.

She caresses his hair and kindly whispers sweet nothings to him. The sun leaves them to have a true heart to heart conversation. This gem of a chance to unveil what they want from their lives, from each other is needed, for soon they will be husband and wife.

* * *

><p>(Days later) Back in the U.S.A. :<p>

"An epidemic has hit the X-men as they search for a lost member of their team! If any viewers know the whereabouts or have seen the Southerner X-man or rather X-woman named Rogue, please contact your local news station. A description of her and her powers can be found on NNC website. Your heroes need your help in tracking her down!"

* * *

><p>Readers please let me know what you think with reviews :)<p> 


	6. Tonight Is The Night

**Tonight is The Night**

Pietro's fingers grasp the ink filled pen from Rogue's outreached hand. She beams at him in her peach colored dress. He reads the document with her signature already on it and adds his own. The black suit he wears has him looking handsome on this special day. It is now legal , from this moment forth Rogue and he are a married couple.

They share a kiss then part from one another. In Egypt they'd spent hours conversing about their future. They didn't see a point in delaying the inevitable, so they rushed to Russia to say their vows.

He carries her over the threshold to his cabin. Unlike other grooms who merely carry their brides over the threshold of the door, the speedster has Rogue in his embrace as he walks over water and over country borders. She mentions that he is showing off and he reminds her that he had to find some way to impress her. They share a laugh then find themselves reaching their destination.

=0=0=0=0=

This is Rogue's new home with him. The small wooden cabin is clean and secluded. She decides that she likes it. She changes out of her dress into a pink, silk, dressing robe. Her eyes are set on the man sitting besides her on the couch. He has one of his arms casually resting on her shoulder. They kiss in between softly spoken words.

"Mmm..Pietro? "

"Yes? "

"Luna is going to kill us. We didn't wait for h - -"

"Please don't mention her tonight." He says with a sigh.

Rogue giggles. "Your wish is my command." She then gives a wink.

Pietro then offers her a cold drink and she eagerly accepts. The daylight disappears and night makes itself known with its dark veil. That is when Rogue walks to the bedroom. A minute or two later she is joined in the room with her Avenger of a husband.

"You're wearing more than I like." She speaks in a seductive tone.

"Allow me to fix that." He answers with a smirk as he unbuttons his shirt.

Rogue watches him with a mischievous smile. Excitement starts to bubble in her chest when out of the blue Pietro presses her the wall. Her silk robe opens and her skin welcomes the night's cold breeze.

Kissing down his bride's neck he hears her moans. Her fingers brush through his silver locks. A muffled giggle is heard from her; as his lips press to a ticklish point on her throat. The enchanting woman gathers her courage and begins to wrap her thighs around Pietro's waist. One of his hands finds her hips, the other is adjacent to the wall near her head. Their bodies mold against each other with lustful desires.

Rogue coos delightfully as her groom grinds his hips into her core. The fabric of his trousers agitates her. Moving her body seductively with his, she begs for:

"More."

He carries her to their wedding bed and lays her down. His fingers fiddle with his trousers' zipper, while his eyes study her naked form. She is laid out before him. Her long legs, soft skin and full breasts, are all his. She aches for him and he for her.

Discarding his clothes faster than she could blink; guarantees his quick return to her inviting arms. She observes his gentle eyes while enjoying his feverish kisses. She feels like his willing prey.

Rogue is fascinated with her husband's physique. The movement of his tight muscles under his skin. The height that surpasses her own. The most muscular thighs and legs she has ever seen; now move to take their place between her legs. He brushes back a strand of his hair while staring down at her curious eyes. Soon his lips crash into hers and her fingers smoothly slide down his back. Flesh to flesh; two aching souls are connecting as one. He enters her with care, providing her with slow and calculated thrusts. She whimpers happily, bucking her own hips.

Kissing in a room lit by the moonlight and dripping with her husband's scent aroused Rogue. The sweet dance of her tongue with his soon turns into a battle of dominance. The fingers she once caressed his back with turn into the digging of her nails into his flesh. She feels the rush, the want. She feels him in her, filling her and serving her needs. His tongue laps at her hard nipples. They perk up from his attention. He begins to suck and she moans. Their hips still working together to reach that wonderful climax.

"Oh Pietro.." She whispers into the dark.

His rough fingers travel a path over her exposed skin, teasing her. His skilled touch follows the rhythm of his thrusting. Rogue's nails scratch at his back, drawing a little blood from her clawing. Pietro doesn't appear to mind. Things speed up and the mattress creaks, while the bed's headboard is repeatedly slamming into the wall; with each powerful thrust. The heavy breathing of the couple fills the room. Moans escape Rogue and groans leaves Pietro's lips.

"Mm..Yess..OH Rogue!" His voice rises with each word. They both get so close.

Rogue responds by biting her lower lip painfully. She hopes to hold back a scream but as ecstasy washes over her she loses control and yells his name for the heavens to hear. Pietro makes love to her with an amazing determination, even while his body aches for his own release. He holds back on his own wants to let Rogue ride out her orgasm with a long uninterrupted pleasure. He holds her closer, selfishly grabbing at her curves. Sweat dripping from his brow as Rogue tells him to come to his own pleasure. He does as she asks, filling her with his seed.

Then all went still as their intertwined limbs keep them close. She feels safe in his embrace. The heat from his body makes her happy. He presses a kiss to the temple of her head then buries his nose into her hair. Memorizing her scent and storing this night to the back of his mind.

Moments later, Rogues murmurs:

"You were amazing." She suddenly turns to face the wall as she blushes.

Pietro wears a boyish smile, he pulls the cover over both their naked bodies then whispers to his X-man of a wife.

"So were you. " He then wraps his arms around Rogue's waist . At first she stiffens but that subsides with the humming of his breaths against her ear and the comfort he brings her.

She softly whispers a : "Thank you."

Rogue finds it to be such an intoxicating experience. She knows she will always be grateful to Pietro; for gifting her such a night and showing her body the love she'd only dreamt of.

**=0=0=0=**

**Back In The U.S.A.:**

Ladies and gentlemen, this is breaking news more missing heroes! Please contact your local station if you know the whereabouts of the heroes currently flashing on your television screens! Thank you for your coporation. I am your 11 o'clock news anchor Maria Mendiez.

**Please Review! **


	7. Lost

**Lost**

These past four months of my married life have been filled with laughter and adventures. Everyday is a quest to do whatever I like, wherever I like! If I want to go to Italy for pasta during Lunch or even Paris to check out the view, Pietro spoils me by rushing me over there. He keeps reminding me that this way of life is a daily occurrence for him. He rarely spends a full week in one country, unless I make it worth his wild. I giggle to myself as I recall the bliss of physical contact. The sensual stuff is mind blowing but the hand holding and sweet kisses are what I live for.

Pietro suddenly exits the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist. His soft strands of hair dripping wet as he turns to face me. He wear a mischievous grin on his features.

"Enjoying the view? " He asks.

"You know I am. In fact you love it! "

"Oh really? "

"Sure thing! You'd have dried yourself off and gotten dressed if you didn't want me drooling over you. " I finish with a smile.

He responds with laughter.

"What's so funny? "

" I was talking about the Eiffel Tower, isn't that why we came to Paris? " He points to window behind me.

I blush lightly then shout playfully. "You tricked me by coming out like that! "

He shrugs his shoulders as he smiles.

"Perhaps I merely wished to give you a dose of your own medicine." Pietro says as he quickly presses me to a wall. His lips crash down onto mine and I know he is definitely going to need another shower when I'm through with him.

**xxxx**

Within the Avengers' mansion an urgent group meeting is called. Tony Stark stands with a serious expression upon his features while waiting for the rest of members to appear. A long outstretched table welcomes Spiderman, Wolverine, Yellow Jacket, The Scarlet Witch and a number of their other colleagues to sit. Each wall is adorned with a large screen and speakers. The screen on the left has an unsuited Magneto, while the screen to the right has Beast and Cyclops standing by with X-men in their background.

"Forget about waiting! I've never been blessed with patience! " Tony speaks suddenly as he moves to the face the Avengers, his back to the screens.

"Have you gotten any new leads?" Asks Spiderman.

"Nope, but I did manage to get in contact with the government along with the X-men." He announces proudly to the group.

"Why'd you go and do that, Stark?" Hawkeye says clearly not pleased.

"Hey! Don't I get any brownie points for making nice and working with the X-men? "

The Avengers grumble and Cyclops takes a stand.

"These missing heroines are both X-men and Avengers, so we both have a duty to find them and bring our friends home."

"Fine! But why does Magneto have to eavesdrop from Genoshia?" Wolverine points to the screen with his claws.

"Ha, foolish savage I'm here to aid the efforts and save the missing mutants. If that happens to help Captain Marvel, so be it." Magneto speaks calmly.

"Hello boys, hope I'm not late. " A government official enters and shakes Tony's hand before setting down the leather briefcase he entered with.

"Good to have your assistance in this rescue event. " Hawkeye says with a grin but he is given a cold glance in reply.

"If one would call it such." Whispers the government official.

"What's that supposed to mean? " The Scarlet Witch says with a rudeness unlike her. Her husband, The Vision moves in to cradle her in his arms.

"Are you blind to the lack of maidens left to our team?" Thor's voice booms across the room.

"I know both superhero teams have many female members abducted, however some claims filed by Beast and Tony have some holes to them."

"Such as? " Beast who is standing near Cyclops appears on the right screen.

"It's hard to explain. It will be far simpler to show you the footage." The government agent unpacks the laptop from his briefcase.

"Footage? " Wolverine repeats .

"Yes footage. Magneto, I'll need you to watch the footage I'm about to share. Cyclops I sent you a file as well. Download it."

"What exactly do you need my input on, Agent?" Magneto asks.

"Merely tell me if you recognize anyone about to appear on this footage which is confiscated by our government from an individual's security camera. "

All eyes are set on the wide screen while the video loads and questions begin to unfold.

**xxx**

The screens are plastered with an image of a tiny restaurant with red and beige decorations. A round table in the center has five different men each eating a large meal. They look like delinquents, the scars on their faces and the henchmen behind each of them supported that theory.

"I don't recognize any of these guys! " Havoc on the X-men side says and everyone hushes him.

The video goes from a still image to motion. A teenaged girl is near the kitchen's entrance when a short guy runs after her and murmurs something to her. She gives him a winning smile then tells him not to worry.

The restaurant is mostly empty, other than the center table and two random occupied tables in the corner. The teenager places the new meal dishes onto the circular table only to find her wrist being grabbed.

"You've been getting waay waay prettier Kitty ."

"It's- -it's - - K-K-Ka.. " She tries to speak her name but fear is taking hold of her.

"Her name is Katherine! You mobster better leave or I'll . . " The short man that murmured to the girl before appears with a flat pan tied around his chest.

The mobsters and their lackeys begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"You can't honestly be standing up for this mutant whore. "

Magneto from the comfort of his home watches on and says:

"Now things are getting interesting. A mutant. "

The mobster gripping the girl's wrist tells her to _read _everyone and to inform him of who is the most dangerous man in the room. She nods and closes her eyes tightly. He waits for her to say his name like she does every time but this time she points to a couple seated in the corner. The man is wearing a grey fedora hat and a matching suit. His back is to the group and the woman dining with him is in a red cocktail dress. She is mostly hidden by the man's form.

"This is terrible. " Captain America whispers as he watches helplessly.

The teenager raises her hand and points at the man in the hat.

The man wearing the hat is also wearing an elegant pair of tanned leather gloves.

"He is the most dangerous man in the room. " She speaks it loud enough for him to hear. She hopes he gets the warning and gets out alive.

"What? How dare that little shit ruin my streak! " The mobster shouts in anger and stands to aim his pistol at the random customer.

The teenager keeps repeating: " I'm so sorry, Mister."

The woman in red speaks up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My husband's history with guns guarantees you ain't gonna like what happens if you _try_ to pull that trigger."

The X-men gasp and the Avengers take a second longer to absorb what their ears were declaring.

"Impossible! " Magneto says.

"My goodness that's Rogue! " Beast announces in shock.

"Yes, the woman both you and Stark claim to be the first abductee from the hero teams. What four months ago? Oh wait, it gets far better, so keep watching. " The agent says with a smile on his face. He loved shocking superheroes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review so I know someone is enjoying it! I appreciate your reviews and I update much faster when I know I have readers. <strong>


End file.
